Mark Evans
Mark Evans is the son of Evans and works for his father at Evans Cafe. He is also the object of Dani Wytte's affections. Appearance Mark has messy dark hair and green eyes. He has thick eyebrows. He is very tall, the tallest among the main protagonists. He also seems to tan easily in the sun. Mark is considered handsome. Dani had commented that he looked like "a prince". People around his age also seem to find him attractive. After the time skip, Mark cuts his hair and becomes more muscular. Personality Mark is a generally nice person, though Nico described him as a bully. However, it was soon evident that this was simply out of jealousy and bitterness, though Mark has shown violent tendencies. Mark is admired by both Nico and Dani, along with his schoolmates. He is dependable and often helps his friends. He is, however, not very eloquent or poised and is a terrible dancer. Mark is humorous, as he made fun of Dani by pretending to not know that she hated the pudding he purposefully gave her, though it was obvious. He also frequently teases Nico. He is not particularly clever, but seems to be level headed in times of danger and is quite mature. Mark is bold and adventurous. Mark greatly appreciates magic. He describes it as "cool" and is excited to go on adventures with Dani and Dorian, along with the rest. His worst nightmare even appears to be a world without magic. Relationships *Dani Wytte: He is Dani's crush but is unaware of it, though he seems to be attracted to her at least to some extent. However, they are good friends and care for each other. Due to a potion Dani made, he briefly tried to kill her, but its effect has faded. He came to rescue Dani when she was about to be burnt. He comforts her and tells her he's proud of her. Dani in turn saved him from the sirens. They are quite close. However, after she becomes queen, she does not seem to remember him. *Dorian Wytte : Dorian was distrustful of Mark at the beginning and disapproved of Dani's crush on him on account of her "being too young". However, they soon become close friends. Mark takes a keen interest in Dorian's adventures. He helps Dorian in his plot to make Dani use magic again. He is the one to search for Dorian after his disappearance, and is relieved when they rescue him. *Nico: Nico is Mark's best friend, and like a younger brother to him. Nico considers them to be rivals and aims to surpass Mark as he was jealous of him. Despite their misunderstandings, Nico greatly admires Mark. The two of them grew up together and Mark cares for Nico like his own family. He does not protest when Nico asks to live with him. He appears to want the best for Nico, and they a really undeniably close. *Monica: Monica and Mark are not particularly close. As royalty, she looked down on him as a commoner. However, they now appear to be good friends. He was her dancing partner at the royal ball and she volunteered to train him. However, she admits that she prefers Nico to Mark. She wholeheartedly supported Dani in her crush and was partly responsible for feeding him the potion. *Aisha: Mark and Aisha aren't very close in the beginning. However, during the three years Dorian's gone they spend more time with each other and become much closer. After the time skip they seem to have a great relationship and you somewhat get the sense that they might even like each other. Nothing is confirmed, nor have either of them said anything about their feelings for one another. Though they're both very protective of each other and they're usually blushing a lot around the other person (which most likely means they like each other). *Evans : Evans is Mark's father. He is quite strict with his son and makes him work hard. Mark seems to fear him and obeys him without question. Quotes "You have to admit... Magic is pretty cool." Gallery Mark.png| Mark’s first appearance Ch53.jpg| Mark as a child (Nico FlashBack) Ch54.jpg| Mark in Nico’s flashback time-skip mark.png|Mark, after the time skip Category:Characters Category:Males